Enfants perdus
by Chat de Cheshire
Summary: Qui sont les enfants de la Wammy's House ? Qui étaient-ils avant ?
1. Affaire Lawliet

**Miaou les amis !**

**Aujourd'hui, je commence un gros projet. Quel est-il ? Ecrire l'histoire de certain enfants de la Wammy's House. Promis, dernier projet sur Death Note. En voici le début !**

**Disclamer : Death Note, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Obha et à Takeshi Obata.**

**Rating : T (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)**

**Le mot de la fin : Bonne lecture ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

**Chat de Cheshire**

* * *

"Papa ! Maman ! Je suis rentré !" lança un garçonnet aux cheveux couleur charbon en refermant la porte de la maisonnette.

Le petit enfant posa son lourd cartable sur le sol, retira sa veste et jeta ses baskets et ses chaussettes dans un placard avec soulagement. Il alla dans la cuisine toute carrelacée et frémit de froid au contact du sol.

"Papa, Maman, je suis dans la cuisine !"

Le jeune garçon regarda à droite puis à gauche, s'attendant à voir son père arriver d'une minute à l'autre, sa mère tenant dans ses bras son petit frère tout bébé à sa suite. En parlant du bébé, c'était l'heure de son biberon. Mais le petit brun n'entendait ni les pleurs de Henry l'affamé, ni le lait chauffer et vit encore moins la poudre sur le comptoir. Il monta sur une chaise et piocha quelques gâteaux dans un placard.

"Bah. La nourrice doit être passée plus tôt que prévu."

Mais le gamin ne vit aucun mot sur le frigidaire, aucun post-it sur la table ni de lettres sur le mur droit du hall.

"Papa doit être au travail, Maman chez Grand-Mère."

Il retourna à l'entrée pour prendre son cartable et le mît sur son dos. L'enfant aux cheveux couleur charbon traversa la cuisine puis le salon. Il rejoignit donc l'escalier et l'escalada. Arrivé au premier étage, il posa son sac de cours et remarqua que le tapis bleu était froissé de telle manière qu'on croirait qu'un objet de la taille d'un humain avait été traîné de cet endroit. Le garçonnet haussa les épaules puis prit son fardeau dans la main gauche. Il fit quelques pas avant de sentir un liquide sous son pied droit. Piqué pas la curiosité, il s'assit et regarda sous la voûte plantaire droite. C'était quelque chose de rouge.

"Étrange..."

Le fluide écarlate formait une espèce trace jusqu'au bureau de son père. L'enfant la suivit. Il entr'ouvrit la porte et vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Un cadavre. Dans le bureau de son père. Et pas le corps de n'importe qui.

"Pa... Pa... ?"

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et entra dans la petite salle. Il s'accroupit devant le mort et prit sa main.

"C'est froid et dur. Il a atteind la rigité cadavérique. Ce doit faire huit heures que papa a été... Assa... Assassiné."

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Il savait que son père était mort et qu'il n'allait pas revenir. L'enfant aux cheveux couleur charbon lâcha les phalanges de son géniteur puis récupéra le fixe du bureau. Ses doigts fins et pâles composèrent avec la dexterité d'un pianiste professionnel le numéro du téléphone cellulaire de sa mère. Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre infèrieure de stress en écoutant la sonnerie régulière qui signalait que le mobile était allumé. Puis soudain, une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

"Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est... C'est moi Ma...maman.

-Le... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

L'enfant sourit derrière ses larmes. Sa mère était en vie et l'entendait.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis au parc au coin de la rue avec ton frère. Je serais là d'une minute à l'autre."

La communication se coupa. Le garçonnet reposa le combiné sur sa base puis sortit du bureau pour descendre l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il allait attendre sa mère dans le salon. Le gamin aux cheveux charbon se mit à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce.

Environ cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une jeune femme, au teint diaphane et aux longs cheveux noirs, tenant un bébé dans les bras apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'aîné se précipita vers la dame.

"Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

-Du calme mon chéri, tu vas réveiller ton frère.

Elle détailla le visage blème de son premier fils. Les yeux noirs de ce dernier semblaient un peu rouges : il avait donc pleuré.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Suis-moi."

Le jeune garçon prit la main de sa mère et la conduisit jusqu'au seuil du bureau de son père. La femme pénétra dans la salle, confiant le bébé à son premier-né. Elle s'écroula, sanglotant, devant le cadavre de feu son mari.

"Bruce, réveilles-toi mon cœur ! Ne me quitte pas ! Pas comme ça ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! BRUCE !

-Maman... Pleurer ne fera pas revenir papa. Il voudrait pas te voir dans cet état."

L'aîné des enfants pensait que son intervention calmerait sa mère. Mais cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir puis se releva, furieuse.

"SALE MONSTRE ! TOUT ÇA, C'EST TA FAUTE ! SI TU ÉTAIS ARRIVÉ PLUS TÔT, BRUCE SERAIT VIVANT !"

Elle reprit son bébé, réveillé par les éclats de voix, puis gifla violemment son premier-né qui tomba à terre, aussi étonné qu'étourdi. Il frotta sa joue rouge.

"Maman...

-Je vais appeler la police. Oui ! J'vais l'appeler. Ils vont faire la lumière sur le meurtre de mon mari."

La jeune femme alla dans la chambre du bébé et coucha son dernier-né. L'aîné, toujours au sol, la regarda avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de récupérer le fixe du premier étage. Ses frêles phalanges composèrent le numéro demandé. La voix mielleuse d'une hôtesse se fit entendre dans le combiné.

"Bonjour. Nous allons donner suite à votre appel. Veuillez patienter."

La musique se lança, puis fut brusquement interrompue par une voix forte.

"Allô, commissariat de Bristol bonjour ! Qui est à l'appareil ?

La veuve rejoignit son fils aîné et lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

-Ici Meredith mari a été... été ass..assassiné.

-Où habitez-vous, Mrs Lawliet ?

-259 Bis, Henleaze Avenue. Vous... vous savez, la maison blanche aux volets rouges.

-Une équipe va arriver. Ne vous en faite pas, Mrs Lawliet."

En effet, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, dix policiers rentrèrent dans le logis de la famille. La veuve les accueillit sobrement et les hommes commencèrent leur enquête.

"Où est le corps ?

-Dans... dans le bureau de mon ma... mari.

-Qui l'a découvert ?

L'aîné des enfants descendit. Accroché à la rampe d'escalier, il demanda :

-Pouvez-vous répéter la question ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, qui a découvert le corps ?

Le garçonnet aux cheveux charbons prit une grande goulée d'air.

-C'est moi.

-Excuse-moi que te le demander, mais qui est-tu ?

-Désolé, j'dis pas mon nom aux inconnus.

La mère fronça les sourcils. Le gamin baissa la tête et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée. Une horloge sonna. C'était l'heure du dîner.

-Je vais faire le dîner ! Demandez à vos acolytes de s'installer autour de la table du salon.

-Merci Mrs Lawliet !

Les enquêteurs laissèrent leur travail de côté pour aller au lieu indiqué. La veuve attrapa son fils par l'oreille droite et le tira dans la cuisine.

-ARRÊTE DE RACONTER DES BÊTISES !

La gifle partit d'un coup. Le môme aux cheveux charbons frotta sa joue.

-Maman, pourquoi tu es devenue si violente depuis que tu as découvert le corps ?

-C'EST TA FAUTE ! C'EST TA FAUTE !

Un deuxième coup s'abattit sur le garçon. Puis un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième jusqu'à ce qu'un des officiers charger de l'enquête n'intervienne.

-Calmez-vous, Mrs Lawliet !

-C'EST SA FAUTE ! C'EST SA FAUTE !

L'homme s'interposa et prit le petit dans ses bras.

-OTEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE MON FILS !

-Ce n'est plus le vôtre, on vous le retire pour maltraitance.

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas comprit, mais il savait où il allait finir : placé dans une famille d'accueil qui ne sera pas aussi ouverte d'esprit que la sienne, qui sera peut-être plus violente ou alors avec des enfants déjà adolescent. L'enfant s'échappa de l'étreinte du policier. Il courut à toutes jambes vers la porte et continua son sprint jusqu'au bout de la rue. Il frappa à la porte d'une grande maison à la façade brune. Un vieil homme lui ouvrit.

-Mr Wammy, désolé de vous déranger, mais s'il-vous-plait, cachez-moi chez vous !

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant écarquilla les yeux avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs du gosse.

-Que s'est-il encore passé ? Ton père s'énerve contre ta mère ?

-Non, papa est mort et on m'a retiré de la garde de maman.

Monsieur Wammy fit une mine surprise.

-D'accord. Mais il y a un problème. Je te connais depuis longtemps mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom.

-Sur l'état-civil, y'a écrit Lewis Lawliet.

-Donc, Lewis...

-J'ai pas fini. Ne m'appelez jamais comme ça.

-Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

-L.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	2. Affaire Birthday

**Miaou chers lecteurs, chères lectrices !**

**Comme le nouveau chapitre de "5 choses à ne pas dire aux personnages de Death Note" n'est pas prêt, je vous propose la suite d'"Enfants perdus" !**

**Disclamer : Death Note, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Obha et à Takeshi Obata**

**Rating : T (avec un petit peu de violence)**

**Le mot de la fin : Euh... Miaou ?**

* * *

L'enfant aux yeux rubis relut pour une énième fois le journal âgé de deux ans. En gros titre : "Affaire Lawliet : Qui se cache derrière L ?". Quelque chose clochait dans l'article qui y était consacré. Ce n'était pas l'incohérence de certains passages. Non, loin de là. C'est les propos concernant le fils aîné qui avait été rétiré que la garde de sa mère le premier jour de l'enquête et qui avait disparu sans laissé de trace. Et puis, il y avait ce L.

"Je suis sûr que c'est le fils."

Des pas firent craquer le plancher de la vieille baraque. Le garçon aux prunelles de sang se lova encore plus dans le fond de son cagibi. Son père avait de nouveau bu, il allait se défouler sur lui.

"OU ES-TU MONSTRE ?!"

Le gamin soupira tout doucement. Vraiment, comment un homme aussi stupide avait-il pu séduire feu sa mère ? Et pourquoi avait-il une espérance de vie si longue ? La nature est vraiment injuste.

"Ding Dong !"

Le petit tiqua. C'était rare d'avoir un invité à la maison. Les pas se rapprochèrent de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme assez âgé et un enfant brun mal coiffé. Le rejeton aux prunelles rubis colla son visage au battant du placard pour apercevoir le visage des visiteurs.

"Quilish Wammy et L Lawliet. Comme toujours. Je me demande quel prétexte vont-ils encore utiliser."

Il tiqua. Les lettres du nom de l'enfant, mis à part le L, apparaissaient puis disparaissaient. Ce phénomène était uniquement sur cette personne. Et cela obsédait l'étrange enfant aux yeux de sang. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation mais n'en saisit que quelques phrase.

"...Oublié cahier...

-...Disparu...

-Excusez...dérangement..."

Puis l'ébouriffé s'approcha du cagibi et en ouvrit la porte.

"Il était là", dit-il nonchalamment.

Le gamin aux yeux rubis avait souvent des envies de meurtres, mais tuer ce L Lawliet allait devenir urgent. Très urgent même.

Il vit des éclairs de haine dans les yeux de son père. Apparemment, le vieil homme les avait aussi remarqué, c'est pourquoi il prit congé, emportant par la même occasion le petit mal coiffé.

La porte claqua. La première gifle tomba. Puis une seconde qui fit tomber le rejeton aux yeux de sang. Des coups de poings et de pieds les remplacèrent. Pourquoi tant de haine à son égard ? Pauvre enfant, il n'a jamais voulu prévoir la mort. Mais ce soir-là, le père fit à son fils l'impardonnable, l'impensable. Tout cela ponctué de cris de haine et de souffrance.

L'enfant, dans un moment d'inattention de son tortionnaire, récupéra une bande de tissu qu'il accrocha autour du coup de son géniteur et serra, serra tant que l'homme succomba, non sans cri.

Le petit se rhabilla et regarda par la fenêtre. Personne. Soudain, quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui colla sur la bouche un mouchoir bourré de somnifères. L'enfant vit cependant le visage de son agresseur.

"L... Law...Lawliet..."

Le rejeton se réveilla plus tard, dans une espèce d'infirmerie, entouré de son agresseur et du fameux Quilish Wammy.

"Bienvenue à la Wammy's House, Beyond Birthday...

L'interpellé cligna des yeux. Visiblement, la substance faisait toujours effet.

"... Où plutôt Backup

-Pourquoi un surnom ?

-Tu sais mieux que quiconque que ton identité est ton bien le plus précieux."

* * *

_"Backup" signifie "Sauvegarde"_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plut !**


	3. Accident Anderson

**Mwaou les gens ! Nouveau chapitre d'Enfants Perdus ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons A, la petite Aria.**

**Disclamer : Death Note, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Obha et à Takeshi Obata**

**Rating : Entre T et M (un peu de sang)**

**Le mot de la fin : Bientôt un nouveau chapitre de "5 choses à ne pas dire" !**

* * *

La fillette reprit sa lecture. Le journal, qui datait de deux mois, parlait de l'affaire Birthday, où le père avait été assassiné et le fils disparu. Deux mois... C'est aussi le temps qu'elle a passé avec un garçon de son âge, Blake qu'il disait s'appeler.

La mère passa près de sa fille, en caressant ses cheveux acajous.

"Adriana, arrête de lire. Tu vas vomir.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on roule que je vomirais, maman."

La femme soupira. Sa fille avait toujours raison et avait toujours le dernier mot. Elle était incroyablement intelligente pour son âge mais pourtant tout le monde la pensait simple d'esprit.

La gamine, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à se sortir les paroles de Blake de sa tête.

_ "Adriana, tes parents vont bientôt mourir. Fais ton possible pour empêcher tout voyage ! Sinon, **ils **t'emmèneront..."_

Ces mots tournaient dans sa tête. Elle avait fait le nécessaire, allant même jusqu'à crever les pneus des voitures de ses géniteurs, mais ils voulaient absolument partir aujourd'hui en vacances ! Les adultes sont tellement illogiques !

Elle s'accrocha à sa mère.

"Maman... S'il-te-plait, reste avec moi..."

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ses parents allaient mourir, Adriana allait survivre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce monde était-il si cruel ? Elle avait perdu ses grands-parents l'année dernière. Une nouvelle séparation tragique l'anéantirait.

La dame enlaça l'enfant. Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Ce moment de tendresse pouvait durer une éternité. Sauf que une voiture rouge, une simple 2CV, conduite par un homme ivre, percuta le camping-car familial. L'acajou vit sa mère traverser la fenêtre latérale, décapitée par le verre. Elle-même était à l'extérieur, dans les bras du cadavre. Son père était un peu devant, son bras n'était relié à son corps que par une fine lanière de peau. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

"Maman... Papa..."

La fillette répétait ces deux mots frénétiquement, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secouristes. On l'avait retrouvée puis emmenée à l'hôpital. Elle avait tout vu, tout. Des images indélébiles, sanglantes, marquantes.

Un garçon, brun, aux yeux rouges, lui avait rendu visite, avec un vieil homme à lunette.

"Adriana, je te l'avais dit.

-Blake... Pourq...

Le brun lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

-Pas Blake, Backup. Bienvenue à la Whammy's House, Adriana Anderson, maintenant A, alias Aria."

* * *

_Backup signifie Sauvegarde_

_Aria signifie Air_

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous à plus !**

**Cordialement,**

**Le chat souriant du comté de Chester.**


	4. Affaire Kheel

**Miaou les amis ! **

**Voici le chapitre de notre blonde caractérielle favorite !**

**Disclamer : Death Note, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Obha et à Takeshi Obata**

**Rating : T (cause : du sang et des cadavres !)**

**Le mot de la fin : PAR LE FLOWER POWER !**

**Le gros matou du comté de Chester.**

* * *

Le petit blondinet soupirait. Il allait encore devoir apporter la dose à leur voisine et cliente Mme Lawliet. La pauvre femme avait perdu son mari et son fils aîné il y avait déjà dix ans, lors de l'affaire "Lawliet" qui avait fait le tour des journaux à l'époque, puis qui a immigré en Russie. Du moins, c'est ce que Luna et Anna, ses grandes soeurs, des jumelles, lui avaient raconté. Le cadet, Henri, aidait tant bien que mal sa mère pour qu'elle sorte de sa dépression.

Le jeune russe soupira et secoua sa tignasse dorée. Il détestait faire la mule de son père. Oui, parfaitement, une mule. Le petit savait que son père était un grand narcotrafiquant et que tout le reste de sa famille était impliquée dans ses affaires.

L'enfant reprit son chemin.

Un petit rouquin, son meilleur ami, lui fit de grands signes avant de courir vers lui.

"Mihael ! Mihael !

C'était Mail, un jeune garçon de l'âge du blondin. Il venait d'Ecosse mais était Russe par son grand-père paternel.

-Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je fais la mule de mon père pour apporter la cocaïne, l'héroïne ou je-ne-sais quelle drogue à Lawliet mère ?

-Pardon, je suis désolé...

L'enfant aux cheveux de feu baissa la tête. L'autre, ne supportant pas voir son ami tristounet, le prit dans ses bras, poussant son panier jusqu'à son coude.

-C'est pas grave ! On va y aller ensemble !

Le petit roux releva son minois, tout sourire.

-Vrai ?

-Je mens souvent ?

-Jamais pour ces choses-là !

Et ils repartirent, bras-dessus bras-dessous, au numéro 65 de la rue. C'était une maison minable, à la façade sale et au toit à-moitié défoncé. Seule la porte semblait en bon état. Le blondinet y frappa.

-J'ouvre, maman !

Un préado, aux cheveux très sombres, à la peau blafarde et aux yeux bleus électriques apparut derrière le battant.

-C'est qui, Henri ?

-Mihael et Mail ! Ils apportent un panier !

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard. Tout le monde dans le coin était au courant de la toxicomanie de Meredith Lawliet. Seul son fils refusait de le voir.

-J'arrive.

Une femme arriva derrière le prépubère. Elle avait une démarche étrange : elle devait être sous l'effet d'une drogue, comme d'habitude. Un faible sourire éclaira un visage jeune, mais qui semblait si vieux. Ses yeux, plus noirs que ceux de son cadet, arboraient un air lointain. Dans sa main se trouvaient quelques billets de plusieurs roubles. La droguée les tendit aux jeunes garçons. Puis, quand le blondin les eut récupérés, elle claqua la porte.

-Bon, bah... Mail, on rentre.

-J'irai ou tu iras Mihael !

-Et tu vas aboyer aussi ?

Les deux complices éclatèrent de rire puis reprirent le chemin du retour.

Soudain, plusieurs coups de feu résonnèrent.

-Ça vient de chez toi Miha...

-OUI ! J'AVAIS DEVINE !

Il reprit son calme habituel.

-Vu le bruit, c'est un Beretta semi-automatique calibre 9, c'est donc...

-ROSS ! IL TIRE CHEZ TOI !

Le jeune russe haussa un sourcil. Non, Ross, n'aurait jamais eut le temps de venir chez lui. Il vivait loin et aucune voiture n'avait fait son entrée dans la rue. Mais une idée morbide lui traversa la tête.

-Mama... Luna... Anna... Papa... Ils sont morts... Ils vont au ciel... Je vais les rejoindre...

Comme hypnotisé, l'enfant aux cheveux d'or se dirigea vers le bruit. Heureusement, son meilleur ami le retint à temps.

-Mais t'es fou Misha ?! Tu veux te faire tuer ?!

-Non... Je dois y aller...

Il tira son compère. Malgré son jeune âge et sa carure frêle et très féminine, il avait une force inouie.

La grande maison des Kheel était très proche. Les détonations de plus en plus fortes.

-Luna doit défendre... Anna est sans doute avec Mama et Papa...

-Arrête-toi Misha ! Tu veux mourir ?!

Les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Par les fenêtres, auparavant fumées et maintenant brisées, on voyait du sang sur les murs. Des litres et des litres. Contre une tenture se trouvait le cadavre criblé de balle d'une jeune fille blonde.

-Luna...

D'un coup, Mihael rentra dans l'espèce manoir de sa famille, suivit de Mail qui était plutôt trainé. Pas de trace du tueur.

Il y avait trois autres corps.

-Anna... Mama... et Papa... Morts...

L'enfant aux cheveux de feu gifla son ami.

-MIHAEL ! Tu te calmes ! OK, ils sont morts. Mais pleurer les f'ra pas revenir !

Le corps d'Anna bougea, de manière simple nerveuse. Une détonation retentit. Le tir était mal ajusté. C'était le petit blond que la balle allait, et non vers sa soeur. Le rouquin s'interposa entre son ami et le bout de métal, et le reçu entre les deux yeux.

-Mail ! Non, meurs pas ! Pas toi !

-T'in... t'inquiète Misha, j'ai la... la tête du... dure...

Des sanglots coulèrent sur les joues du jeune russe.

-Quelle est ta dernière volonté ?

-Parle pas de malheur... Vais pas mourir...

-Si jamais !

Le rouquin approcha son visage de celui de son compère.

-Myosotis : ne m'oublie pas.

Le blondin sourit tendrement. Son meilleur ami adorait utiliser le language des fleurs.

-Rose jaune : amitié indéfectible.

Le petit aux cheveux de feu entr-ouvrit les lèvres, et dans un soupir peu audible, murmura :

-Rose blanche : amour pur.

Une main attrapa les cheveux fins du jeune russe. Une seconde passa devant sa bouche. L'information arriva vite au cerveau de Mihael : quelqu'un l'enlevait.

Cette même personne le jeta dans une voiture noire, où siègeait un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux grandes cernes, d'environ 16 ans et ressemblant étrangement à Mme Lawliet. L'adolescent prit la parole :

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's House Mihael.

A l'avant, il y avait une fille aux cheveux acajous, plus jeune, qui pleurait presque. Du sang coulait sur ses poignets. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. Le brun reprit :

-... Ou plutôt Mello.

-Et Mail ?! Vous allez le laisser mourir ?!

-Une ambulance va arriver.


End file.
